Chakra
Chakras are nexuses of energy within the body. There are seven Chakras, each situated at a different location in the body, albeit all located on a central vertical axis known as the kundalini. Each Chakra has a purpose and deals with a different emotion. As such, each one can be opened and closed depending on a given individual's state of mind. When a Chakra is open, energy is free to flow about the body. On the other hand, energy flow is restricted when a Chakra is sealed. Because the Chakras all reside along the kundalini of each individual, they must all be opened or the energy will not be able to optimally flow. Chakra coils mainly surround and connect to each chakra-producing organ. The energy circulates throughout the body in a network called the Akasa, or "Chakra circulatory system." Each Chakra must be at least partially unlocked in order for the body to survive, therefore, it is not a matter of whether the kundalini of an individual is awakened or not, rather it is a matter of how awakened the kundalini is, or to what degree it is awakened; even with common people, their kundalini is awakened already, but to a very minute degree. Using Chakra Chakra is also a term used to reference the manifested energies made from mixing the physical (han) and mental (æther) energies of the Akasa, or Chakra pathway system into a single energy, originally thought to be created by the Chakras it was dubbed "Chakra" though this was later proven false the name stuck and is still in use by many shinobi. Certain classes, such as ninjas, have learned to generate more energy within their Chakras and release it outside their bodies through their "Chakra points" (Tenketsu) in order to perform special techniques (jutsu). Chakra energy is not normally visible to the human eye, though it can sometimes be seen in situations where a person releases as much of their energy as possible. This is rarely seen due to the restrictions of certain Chakra points, limiting the amount of energy an individual can release at a single given time. Chakra energy can also be visible when doing specific techniques (such as the Rasengan) which take a high degree of Chakra control to perform. Mana Mana is a term that refers to any primary energy resource utilized by spell-casters when they cast spells, but it is most accurately applied to those that pool this energy within themselves. Since the three energies need to be (at most) equally balanced, the higher one's personal level of Akasa capacity, the more of this source energy they can added to the mix. This projected invisible spiritual aura is known as one's merkaba, and is understood to be a universal aspect shared by all life. Discipline and practice are required to elevate one's own merkaba capacity in order to harness Mana sources within oneself. That being said, traditionally understood Mana is drawn from the surrounding area or a previously visited one, but it can also be drawn from creatures or even other dimensions by connecting one's merkaba to those of other worlds or creatures. While Mana is the magical energy fueling the spells of spellcasters, it is also deeply interconnected with the life-force of every plane of the multiverse, and it can take that role by itself as well; When there is no Mana in an area, everything dies, and where Mana's density is very low, lifeforms become emaciated and weak. The Akasa The Akasa, also known as the "Chakra circulatory system", is the network of energy high-ways (called Nadis) that link the seven Chakras to every other part of the body. These highways are deeply interconnected with the Tenketsu, which act as exits from these highways that allow individuals to utilize the energy that they produce from their Chakras. The polarity of a ones soul, its intensity, and the level of personal spiritual ascention within that individual manifests as an invisible energy field known as a merkaba. The merkaba surrounding many individuals is thin and unremarkable, but to those who have taken the time to keep their Akasa running smoothly and efficiently, it can become a protective barrier if not a spiritual extension, allowing the individual to transcend some of the limits of mortality or even mortality itself altogether. Tenketsu Tenketsu are simply nodes from which Chakra can be released. There are 361 Tenketsu in the body, each one being a checkpoint on the Chakra Pathway System. Though ninja use Chakra regularly, very few ninja possess any great control over their Tenketsu. Even of jōnin, the vast majority are only capable of releasing a small amount of Chakra through their hands or feet to increase the power of punches, jumps, or kicks. For the Hyūga clan, whose entire fighting style is based around manipulating the Chakra pathway system, controlling the Tenketsu is a regular matter. Neji and Hiashi Hyūga in particular have demonstrated the ability to use Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven, expelling Chakra from all 361 Tenketsu simultaneously in order to guard against and repel enemy attacks. The Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms closes sixty-four Tenketsu. Though not explicitly stated, it is logical to say that the Hyūga clan (and Neji independently) calculated the exact Tenketsu that would be required to shut down an opponent's combat ability, leaving them without the strength to even use shizenjutsu, let alone majutsu. This attack, however, is not lethal, though a lethal blow can be accomplished with one strike by attacking the Tenketsu linked to the heart, or by attacking all 361 Tenketsu, though the one strike to the heart would be much more efficient.